


Limited

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Limited

Clint knows he has limited time,  
With the Avengers.  
He along with Tony and Natasha,  
Is the normal person on the team.  
He knows he will start to feel his age.  
But until he can no longer trust his body,  
He will give the team his full dedication.  
He'll watch their backs. Like he does now. When the time comes,  
He'll leave behind his legacy,  
As soon as he finds,  
Someone to take his place.


End file.
